


Evil Grows in Me

by Fallen_Prophecy87



Series: The Doctor is In [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Prophecy87/pseuds/Fallen_Prophecy87
Summary: Oh look, another fanfic with lyrics from Where Evil Grows as the title! Thanks Potato, very cool.Anyways, the Snoc movie was fun, it's been 3 weeks and all I've drawn is Robotnik.I saw this coming from a mile away, it was inevitable that I wrote this.
Series: The Doctor is In [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660153
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Evil Grows in Me

"Doctor's log: Day 99. No sign of a way off this pointless cluster of fungi, or anything else for that matter. As always, I was right. The planet is uninhabited. Just me and Stone, with no little rodents to ruin the progress I will soon make. Perfect."

The recording ended, leaving nothing but the gentle thud of his own feet against yet another mushroom. Usually that would be accompanied by the louder thud of Stone landing further ahead, but he was back with the ship. Turned out that rockonnaissance wasn't much use when no matter how many times you threw your spy, they never hit anything new. It would have been nice to bring him along to talk to, but this Agent Stone was nowhere near as talkative as the one before him.  
Damn, what he wouldn't give to have his old assistant back. Or even just a latte, honestly. It'd sure as hell be better than another mushroom. 

Ivo sighed as he sat down, his legs dangling over the edge of the mushroom he was walking across. He knew that he would get home just as he predicted a few days ago, he was never wrong, after all. The issue wasn't whether he would get home or not, it was how he would get home. The ship was a wreck, and he sure as hell didn't have even half of the tools he'd need for a repair. The quill made it go faster, but that was about it. These mushrooms were useless for everything other than keeping him alive, he'd scanned them himself. So, the only explanation that came to mind was that there was something else hidden on this planet to get him back without the ship. Something like...those rings that the hedgehog had, the ones that got him stuck here in the first place. They should have given off some sort of energy, which would mean that his scanner had picked it up as he was pushed through or as soon as the hedgehog took it from his little pouch. 

Perfect. Now that he knew how to start, he was right on schedule, perhaps even a little ahead. He still had several months left, more than enough for a task this simple.

"Doctor's log: Day 100. After locating the reading from the ring in the database, I have recalibrated the scanner to search for a matching frequency. I will have to travel around this planet again to find it, but it will be worth my while. Stone will have to stay here, I can't have anyone slowing me down. If I'm fast enough, I should be able to bring him with me back to Earth. Perhaps Stone can help him come out of his shell a little. He always was a friendly little fool." There was a pause, followed by a frustrated sigh. He had clearly gotten too attached to...previous company.  
"But look at me, getting sentimental over people I'll be seeing again in a matter of months. I believe that it's about time I get moving."

The recording ended, but rather than silence, the doctor's footsteps were accompanied by his humming. A catchy little song he vaguely remembered playing as he studied the quill that he now stored in the small glass container at his waist. Couldn't let it get lost. The lyrics had long since slipped from his memory, much to his annoyance ( why was human memory such a feeble thing? ), but the melody was still there, clear as day. As long as he had that, he supposed it would have to suffice. So he continued, humming his song and jumping from cap to cap, occasionally stopping to check his scanner. It would alert him if it had picked up a matching frequency, of course, but he couldn't help but check anyway. He hadn't been able to perform maintenance on it in months, and he couldn't miss what he was searching for due to a mere malfunction.  
He would continue going like this, and soon enough, he'd be back to finish what he started. The world wasn't getting rid of Doctor Ivo Robotnik that easily.

"Doctor's log: Day 145. I have yet to find a matching frequency, but I have only covered 49.87% of the land. It will be here somewhere. I am right, as always. I'll be home soon enough..."

The recording ended, followed by more footsteps. It was all he had heard for days, after the humming became too repetitive to have any benefit. He had attempted to talk to himself for a while, but there was nothing to say. The mushrooms were as bland as ever, he'd been out here so long that his hair was growing back and his log had been practically the exact same message for 45 entries. Talking about Earth was redundant, he'd be seeing it again soon enough. Back to being called on by the government for every petty little argument that somehow pushed the world onto the edge of a war, back to being interrupted in the middle of research by Stone, always there with a friendly smile and a fresh latte-  
Ivo stopped himself. He was doing it again, getting sentimental over someone he really didn't need to. They would meet again, so he didn't need to act like it was all some happy old memory.  
With a final sigh of frustration, the doctor increased his speed.

"...Doctor's log. Day 187. Nothi-"  
The doctor was interrupted by an alert from his scanner. Two frequencies. One matching the ring perfectly, the other...something far more powerful.  
After a moment of staring in disbelief, a grin spread wide across his face as he broke into a run, dashing towards the source of the ring's frequency, ignoring the second for then. He searched the area, checking on top of caps, between stems, lower to the ground, before finally spotting what he was searching for. A glimmer of gold, nestled in a patch of moss. Only one ring, but it was all he would need. Ivo knelt down, picking it up and examining it. Identical to the one that dropped him in here. 

Just as he stood, gripping the ring tightly, something else caught his eye. Something red, a little larger than what he had just picked up. He was tempted to leave it and just go home here and now, but his curiosity got the better of him, so he knelt again, taking the object and glancing at his scanner. This seemed to be the second frequency, the stronger one. A small crystal of some sort, perfectly cut. Giving off a ridiculous amount of energy.  
"Mirikiteki..." The doctor examined the crystal for a few moments longer, determining that it was beryl, the "red emerald”. However, that did not explain the energy. He would have to take it with him to investigate.

Ivo stood again, looking down once again at the ring in his hand. He could leave now, but if he went back for Stone, he could still make it a short while before his initial prediction.  
...Nah. Stone had been here a long time before him, he'd surely be fine. Besides, he was inferior to the Stone back on Earth. Everything here was inferior to Earth, and he was growing impatient.  
...He just wanted to go to Earth.

The ring in his hand glowed brightly, startling the doctor. He dropped the ring, watching as it expanded into a portal. On the other side was that small town, the same one in which he had fought the hedgehog. Earth. Ivo stared through in disbelief for a second, then stepped through, the ring disappearing in a cloud of golden mist behind him.

The doctor was in, and this time, he was here to stay.


End file.
